jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Dragonheart
Bruce Dragonheart is the baby son of Jeffrey Dragonheart and Aqua. After the war against Xehanort came to an end, the Justice Guardians felt that they could finally relax. In time, Aqua gave birth to a baby son who was named after Jeffrey's idol Bruce Wayne. Bruce has inherited his family's powers, including some of his father's intelligence and his mother's magical abilities. He also inherited super strength! Because Jeffrey is king of the Skytsengel dragons, this makes Bruce known as "Prince of the Skytsengels". Bruce dreams of becoming a Keyblade wielder, a Pokemon trainer and a duelist like his family someday, but Jeffrey hopes that his son will become way better than Jeffrey himself at many things. Likes * His family (especially his parents Jeffrey and Aqua, his sister Xion, his uncles Jaden and Hiccup and his aunts Alexis and Astrid) * Going on adventures * Duel Monsters * Pokemon * Dragons * Wanting to be a Keyblade wielder * Being polite and well-behaved * Romantic stuff * Inventions * Elsa and Anna (aunts) * Strawberries * Blueberries * Snuffy * Grover * Sea-Salt Ice Cream * Blue's Clues * Sesame Street *Pushing Dragon-Jeffrey whenever he gets stuck *Being a peacekeeper *Food *Dressing up as Robin when his parents and sister dress up as Batman, Catwoman and Batgirl *Ariel *Playing with Xion, the cubs, Lily Yuki and Flurry Heart *Pop Funko figures *Sora (Big brother figure) *Kairi (big sister figure) *Hearing some great stories about his family *Stars *The Matriarch Elephant from "Dumbo" *Rosalina *Lumas *Magic *Carrots *Helping Xion collect seashells *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Playing video games (especially Mario, racing and Batman games) *Batman *Comic books *Racing *Nature *Berkeley Beetles *"The Very Hungry Caterpillar" *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Lily Yuki (cousin) and Flurry Heart (friend) *His "Very Hungry Caterpillar" plush toy Fuzzy *Helping his family and friends feel better *Aria McCloud (love interest) *Practicing his intelligence and strength *The Light *Sailor Mercury Dislikes * Villains threatening, harming or insulting his family and friends * Pickles * Eels * Spiders (except for those like Nails) * Bryagh * Ghostfreak * The dark * Eating pumpkins or turkeys * Baloney the Dinosaur * Mr. Director * Set the God of Chaos * Vegetables (occasionally) * Picking favorites * Binky the Clown * Heartless * Someone or something harming the environment * Being told how dragons should act * Polly Spark * His family and/or friends upset or sad * Arguing * Bagpipes * Being called a monster Trivia * Bruce will make his debut appearance after Kingdom Hearts III. * Like his father Jeffrey, Bruce can see Duel Monster spirits. * Bruce is able to understand ancient Egyptian language despite his age. * Bruce considers his father Jeffrey and his uncles Jaden and Hiccup to be his inspirations. * Because of his strength, Bruce has been nicknamed "Lil' Hercules". * Bruce enjoys eating food and is said to have a strong stomach just like his father. * Bruce has a plush toy of the "Very Hungry Caterpillar", which he has named Fuzzy. * Sometime later, Bruce will fall in love with Aria McCloud, the baby daughter of Fox McCloud and Krystal. * Thanks to his father's Meowth, Bruce knows how to speak Pokemon language. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Babies Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Upcoming characters Category:Nephews Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Sweethearts Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Princes Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Magic Users Category:Xion's family Category:Lily's family Category:Siblings Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Godsons Category:Royalty Category:Toons Category:Kids Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Courtney's allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Sunset's allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:The Dragonheart Family Category:Detectives Category:Close Friends of Skye Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Pure Good Category:Possible Keyblade Wielders Category:Possible Duelists Category:Crystal Gems Category:Grandsons Category:Brermeerkat Category:Poncho's Adventures Allies Category:Hungry characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Bruce & Aria Category:Inventors Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall